The New Gryffindor.
by sonorus
Summary: Serena Marianne Smith. She's a new 5th year at Hogwarts.She's normal.Or is she?The boys say she is. The girls say she's weird.What happens when the entire male population of Hogwarts turns against the females?Pathetic summary.I know. But still. R/R
1. Default Chapter

THE NEW GRYFFINDOR-CHAPTER 1  
  
DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS NOT MY CREATION.I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO  
  
OR J.K.ROWLING.I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT  
  
AND SERENA MARIANNE SMITH.  
  
A/N:MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT FANFICTION.HOPE YOU ENJOY.R/R.  
  
CHAPTER.1.  
  
Sunlight streamed through Harrry's window and on his eyes which opened due to the sun's brightness."Mmm............15 at last",he murmured sleepily.He rubbed his eyes and sat up straight.He put his glasses on and his gaze shifted to the foot of the bed where lay a pile of presents and letters.Previous night, he had been to tired to keep his eyes open, much less open presents.Harry got up with a jump and sat down on the floor.His emerald green eyes glowed as he picked up the first present on which was taped a letter.It was frome Hermione -  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday.As usual Hedwig knew right where i was.(I can't say  
  
mum was too happy though.)1 whole month left for school to start.I can't  
  
wait .And no,I'm not only saying that because I want to start studying soon.  
  
I've already started that) It's because I've been appointed prefect!!!  
  
I'm so excited!Anyway, something strange occured the other night.Mum and  
  
Dad took me out for dinner and who was there as well?Seamus and Dean.  
  
Seamus had this loony expression on his face when he was talking to me.  
  
He said I looked different.I laughed it off but I was feeling really uneasy.  
  
I wonder what's going on because Dean was looking at Seamus with an  
  
exhasperated expression.Oh, dear,look at the time.I really need to go.Take  
  
care of yourself because you - know - who is still out there.  
  
Bye!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry picked up Hermione's present and ripped off the wrapping paper.It was a black leather notebook with Harry's name engraved on it in gold calligraphy.There a was a note attatched to it.  
  
Harry -  
  
This is not an ordinary notebook.It writes back.Don't worry it's  
  
a computerised one that I bewitched so that it can be brought to  
  
Hogwarts.I got a note from the Ministry for doing magic.Anyway,  
  
I hope it's useful to you.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
"Whoa!This is some gift!",Harry said out loud.The next present was from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday.If you were asleep and Pig woke you up I'm  
  
sorry.Anyway, have I got big news( from Dad ).There's some new  
  
Her father ,supposedly, has educated her at home.I expect she's a  
  
real bimbo.Now that I've given you the good news, I'll give you the  
  
bad news .I'm not prefect.Hermione is, though.Perfect choice.  
  
Bossy, nosy, and a good student with a hate for Slytherins.Now  
  
that I've given you the big and bad news,here's the good news.  
  
We're coming to pick you up tomorrow i.e. your birthday at  
  
12'o'clock noon.Dad's doing some magic to make us  
  
invisible and we'll get u on broomsticks.Cool, huh?Anyway, see you  
  
tomorrow.Bye!  
  
Love,  
  
  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry opened Ron's present.It was wizard hair gel.The one which you applied and commanded whatever hairstyle and you'd get it."Cool."  
  
The next gift was Hagrid's.It didn't contain a letter .Just a simple note saying -  
  
Harry- Happy Birthday.Hope you're keeping well. Nothing much  
  
to say here.Love, Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid's present was a set of 24 quills."Wow, Hagrid".The next present was from Sirius.It also contained a short note .  
  
Harry - Happy Birthday.I'm very busy with this mission from  
  
Dumbledore.So take care.  
  
Love, Snuffles.  
  
Sirius had given Harry a book on animagi and a set of gold gobstones.  
  
Harry could only stare at this present. He picked up the next letter.This was the Hogwarts letter.It contained the list of books, his ticket and an extra piece of parchment.On the parchment was written -  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been appointed  
  
Gryffindor prefect.Gryffindorcommon room password is cockroach  
  
cluster and Prefect common room password is armadillo toes.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor M. Mcgonagall.  
  
Harry was so happy he thought his heart would burst.He changed and packed his bag so he could have some breakfast and then wait for the Weasleys.  
  
  
  
A/n:I know the part about the Weasley's becoming invisible is dumb but i couldn't think of anything else. 


	2. 2.Serena and Prof. Smith

THE NEW GRYFFINDOR-CHAPTER.2.  
  
DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS NOT MY CREATION.I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO IT  
  
OR J.K.ROWLING.I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT  
  
AND SERENA MARIANNE SMITH.  
  
A/N: There were a few mistakes in the previous chapter. In Ron's letter, he meant to say new girl. Anyway, hope u enjoyed. I had put it in italics and stuff but all that came out was a major disaster. Enjoy!And don't forget- R/R!  
  
CHAPTER.2.  
  
As Harry lay back on his bed his mind drifted of to how his summer had been. The Weasleys had come and pick him up(without anything disastrous happening[surprise]);he had spent the entire vacations at the Weasley's, enjoying Mrs.Weasley's cooking, playing Quidditch with Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fred and George while Hermione and Ginny grumbled about how silly boys are. Speaking of Hermione.........she certainly had changed. Her hair was no longer bushy and unmanageable, but wavy and pretty. The reduction in the size of her teeth was more noticeable than ever. She carried herself differently as if she was floating. He didn't blame Seamus for looking at Hermione in a loony manner. There was something different about her that Harry couldn't quite decipher. She was brighter , smilier……….she didn't give one the impression that she was under a lot of pressure anymore. But she was still the same old Hermione. When Harry couldn't answer her question on DADA, she'd shrieked and then said,"I should've known". But she certainly was……….happier. Yes that was it. She was happier. Why?Harry'd worry about that later. He turned over and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
"I wonder who are new DADA teacher'll be?" Ron wondered out loud the next morning on the train. "Ummmmm….isn't Moody staying back?" Harry asked. "No, Harry. Don't you remember? Dumbledore said that Moody was supposed to stay for only 1 year ,"said Hermione. They sat in silence for a while. The silence was broken by the sound of the sliding door. "Probably Malfoy come to ruin our day, "said Ron with a scowl. But the person who entered wasn't Malfoy. It was an extremely pretty girl, with large, blue eyes and pale skin. She wore Hogwarts robes. "May we help you," asked Hermione in a kind voice, shooting Ron an exhasperated look because he was staring at the girl with his mouth hanging open. "Ummmm…may I sit here? Everywhere else is full. Except the previous compartment, but there was this really obnoxious guy with blonde hair looking at me in this weird manner," said the girl. "No problem. You can sit here,"said Hermione with a smile . "Thank you. I'm Serena Marianne Smith by the way. I'll be in the fifth year. Do you know anyone from there?" "As a matter of fact we do. We are from 5th year ,"said Ron with, what he hoped to be, a flirtatious grin. Only the result was Ron looking like he was baring his teeth at her. Serena gave a nervous look at Ron and asked Hermione about Hogwarts. As Hermione filled her in Serena became more and more fascinated. For the first time she was there, she glanced at Harry." How awfully rude of me," she said." I haven't even said hello. Serena Marianne Smith," she said offering her hand." Harry Potter," said Harry shaking her hand. Serena's eyes grew wide. "Great heavens above! You're Harry Potter? So pleased to meet you! I can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you. I mean all my life I have dreamt of meeting you and now…….."she said blabbering on and on. Harry was reminded strongly of Colin Creevy.He gave her a polite smile and went back to dreaming about Cho.When the train arrived at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Serena got off as quickly as possible so that they could (hopefully) avoid Malfoy.No such luck."So ,"said Malfoy."Another one for the We Love Potter fan club, huh?Well, maybe if all of us got our heads cut, we could have fan clubs, too," said Malfoy contemptously. "No problems, I hope?"said a voice behind them.Malfoy turned around and a tall, sturdy man with black hair clanced down at them. "Who are you?" asked Malfoy with a sneer. "Let me introduce myself.Professor Smith.I'll be teaching you Defence against Dark Arts,"said the man with a smile. "10 points from Slytherin for your cheek," he said to Malfoy, still smiling. Malfoy walked away grumbling.  
  
"Papa!!!" said a voice behind Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:Well? How is it?Hope you enjoyed and I also hope to get more reviews.  
  
Bookwyrm:Yes, this is my 1st time and I hope I haven't made too many more mistakes.Thanx 4 reviewing! 


End file.
